


Death Has Separated Us

by frecklesnstars



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader is named, kk?, uh like i said reader is basically an oc but ill keep it in 1st person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesnstars/pseuds/frecklesnstars
Summary: Kieara, reader, returns to the lodge another year after the twins death. Trying to actively stop the prank with Sam, she had ran out after the blizzard had passed, only to find nothing, sadly.But little did she know that memories were going to brought up, supposedly closed wounds would reopen, and people would die.





	1. Chapter 1

_It's too fucking cold._

I thought, not surprised that was my first thought. I stepped into the cable car, slightly shivering but I was wearing layers of clothing so I wasn't very cold. My mind was everywhere right now, and I fidgeted with my fingers.

Going back to this hellish mountain was...scary. It was the night I had failed to find Hannah and Beth, and I'll never forgive myself. It had that lingering on it, and I had never wanted to return here. It had created wounds that took a long time to heal. Josh's wounds haven't even healed yet. Everything had screamed at me to get away, but I had to be here for Josh. I still didn't trust anyone who was involved in the prank, especially Ashley. But I had never liked her in the first place, probably out of jealousy. Me and Chris were- still are- close, but she always made plans over mine. She always pushed me out of the picture, and I knew she had a crush on Chris. It was obvious, but he didn't like her. I could tell by the way he talked about her, he always used the keyword "friend" and when anyone would suggest something more he would go very serious and say "we're just friends."

I looked up to see that the cable car had stopped and I stepped out of it, walking over to the door and seeing it was locked. Groaning, I started banging on the door, "Josh! C'mon, you've gotta be out there somewhere!" I yelled, getting no response. Sighing, I sat against the door and waited for at least someone to come, plugging in my headphones and listening to music.

* * *

"Chris, Sam, oh my god you two have no idea how glad I am to see you guys!" 

I went over and hugged them tightly, eyeing Sam when we separated. "Don't you think it's a bit cold for...a skirt?" I said and she laughed, "Yeah, I had forgotten how cold it was up here." I took off my jacket, knowing I don't really need it since I'm wearing a hoodie and about 10 shirts, handing it to her, "That'll do better than your leather jacket. Doesn't look like it's protecting you much." I said, like a mother hen, and then giving her a wink. She laughed again, taking off her leather jacket and stuffing it into her backpack and then putting on my jacket and gave an approving sound.

This time they tried getting attention and finally, someone answered. "Jess!" Chris shouted, and Sam too, "Jessica, over here!" Jess slowly inched over, after getting spooked by us banging on the door. "Uh...are you guys having a really weird stroke?" Jessica asked, and I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "No," I said, "we're stuck in this damn thing. Open the door, pretty please, with a cherry on top?" I asked, batting my eyelashes and Jessica laughed before opening the door for us. 

Chris stumbled out, groaning out, "Oh my god, I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg." Sam rolled her eyes and commented, "Aw, sick, Chris." I simply gave a light chuckle, "I can see why you'd go for the legs, your arms are practically twigs under that jacket of yours." I said, pushing his shoulder lightly. Chris put his hand over heart dramatically, "My arms are not twigs! I take offense to what you just said."

"Of course you did, you big baby," I said, rolling my eyes before feeling a blush rise to my cheeks. Sam knows what how I feel towards Chris, so I spotted her eyeing my and grinning wide. "Eat shit, Sam," I said, interrupting her before she could tease me. She laughed out, "I'll see you at the lodge." 

I waved back to Chris, "Bye, Chris. See you at the lodge." He waved back and I started heading back to the lodge.

* * *

I had taken a bit pictures of the scenery, it was a wonderful view.  _I could hang these up in my room,_ I thought. That'd be great, I could frame them and all too. Sighing, I took it all in and then arrived at the lodge. My face turned into a frown, seeing Ashley, but I quickly changed it into a forced smile. "Ashley! Hey, how you doing?" Ashley looked scared, but then looked up at me and her face softened but, barely. "Good, but I'm just cold. No one else except us are here, and we can't get in because the doors locked." I sighed, "Great. What's up with Matt anyway?" I looked over to him, seeing him looked pissed, to say the very least. "Yeah...Well, he saw Mike and Em...y'know. Getting a bit too friendly." I groaned, "Damnit." Walking over to Matt, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Matt, you okay?" He quickly just dismissed my worries, "Yeah, I'm just fine."

I nodded and simply went back to sitting on the stairs next to Ashley, listening to my music. 

For once, I didn't feel like chewing out Ashley.

For once, I felt peace.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Chris had finally opened up the damn door, and I stepped inside. It wasn't warm, to say the very least. It was still cold, but not as cold as the outside. After that whole 'wolverine' thing Chris was freaked out, and I nudged him, "It's okay, I'll protect you," I joked. 

"Home sweet home," Josh said, opening his arms and turning around to us with a huge grin on his face. "Sweet is not the word I use.." Matt commented, setting down the bags he was carrying and looked around. "Aw, what could go wrong in a gigantic lodge in the middle of a snowy winter woods?" I winked towards him, grinning with my arms wide open. Matt laughed at that, and I continued walking with my backpack on, twirling around. "Oh my gosh, it's so GOOD to be inside. Even though it's still kinda freezing in here." Ashley proclaimed loudly, smiling while walking beside Sam, with Chris looking up and around. "I'll get a fire going," Josh said, heading over to the fireplace and I headed with. "Anything I can do to help?" I said with a smile, and he nodded.

"This place barely looks different," Matt comments, looking at everything and taking it in. "Nobody's been up here," Josh says, with a flat voice. "Even with the police coming in and out?" Ashley asks, "Not a lot of action up here lately," Chris replies. Josh just adds a simple, "nope." 

"The police aren't really doing anything for the investigation, but it's never been officially closed so..." I trailed off, and everyone fell silent. Only for it to be interrupted by Mike, "Hey, party people!" 

"Hey!" Jess adds, following trail behind him. "Hey!" Me and Josh said in unison, looking at each other and then laughing afterward. "Make- Make yourself at home, bro," Josh managed to get out, shoving my shoulder and I stuck out my tongue. "Will do," Mike gave a salute to Josh. "Yeah. Come on in," Matt said, and I turned to him, hearing the sarcasm in his voice. "Take a load off, have whatever you want," he said flatly, getting up off the couch and walking over to Mike, "You just take whatever you want anyways, right?" 

"Woah," Mike said, seriously but still smiling, "easy there cowboy."  _That dumbass never knows when something isn't a joke._ "What the hell were you doing with Em out on the trail, huh?" Matt challenged, squinting his eyes to probably catch any bullshit. "What?" Mike said, maybe trying to play the innocent card. Really, right now I wanted to slap him for not being honest and being a dick. "I saw you and Em, through the telescope." Matt continued, stepping a bit closer to Mike. "Before? We just ran into each other, it had been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law?"

"Erm," Matt said, clearly not buying his bullshit, "Right... Right, I'm sure that's what it all was."  _Mike, just shut the fuck up now._ But nope, Mike had to come back with something, "You know what? You can think whatever you want, it's a free country after all." Matt ignored that and just bluntly said, "Watch yourself, Mike." A silence had taken over, they stared at each other and then Matt went to sit back down, and Mike went to sit next to Jess, putting his arm around her and she leaned into him, almost on instinct. The sight almost made me want to say 'aww.' 

Sadly, that was short lived, as the all mighty drama queen of never letting shit go walked in, but that's just my long nickname for her, her being Emily. I had wished she hadn't shown up because she always lost her shit when she saw Mike and Jess together. Someone needed to check up on the expiration date for their big breakup. "Oh my god, that is so gross," Emily stated, folding her arms and staring at Jess, "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?"

"Em..." Matt started, and Emily just cut him out, "Seriously, can she be any more obvious?" Emily said, and I knew she was just jealous. "No one wants in on your territory, honey." I had hoped it would end just there, but of course, it didn't. "Excuse me, did you say something?" Jessica said, standing up. "Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?" Emily spat back at Jess.

"Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut."

"Yeah, it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats! You're top cow."

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow."

"Hey, you're making everyone uncomfortable Jess," Matt had said. Possibly it would defuse now. "Jealous much? Emily too frigid for you, too?"

"Hey, that's uncalled... Look-"

"Whatever. I don't give a crap what you think."

"At least I can think, 4.0 bitch, honor role. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job."

"Enough!" I said, finally, "Both of you, shut the fuck up. You're acting like spoiled brats, either get along or don't speak to each other at all. It's simple. Emily, you could've just ignored her when you walked in, and Jess you didn't have to reply back." 

"Agreed, this is not why we came up here. This is not...helping. So will you two play nice now?" Josh said, walking beside me.

"No way!" Emily said, and Jess stepped away, "Not happening!"

Josh sighed, "I guess we need a break. Mike, why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about." It was more of a statement than a question than anything. "Yeah, yeah alright." He said and I walked over to him, giving him a hard punch on the shoulder and then a hug. "Don't get eaten by any bears, crows too!" I said. Me and Mike had an okay relationship, not as close as me, Chris, and Josh, and more just shitty jokes back and forth. But sometimes I really wanted to slap him. Mike smiled and then turned to Jess, "Let's go?" 

"Yeah, let's go to the cabin without that whore." Jess spat, staring at Emily and then letting Mike take her hand. "It's right up the trail," Josh said and Mike nodded. As soon as they left, Matt made a 'phew' sound and made a motion of his head exploding. "Glad that's over." I punched his shoulder, "Me too. What a friendly giant you are, you know that?" I said, and he laughed, making a scary impression.  

I went to sit back down on the couch, ignoring the conversation about Emily's dumbass bag. I had finally tuned in when Matt had said goodbye to me, and I got up and gave him a hug, "Don't do anything dumb," I said and he nodded, saluting me and then heading out with Emily. I said back down on the couch, looking at Josh. "Thought you were gonna help me?" He said, sarcastic laced in his voice. "Well, I got lazy. Have fun!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a bath." Sam said, and I winked at her, "Don't be in there too long..." She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

I put in my headphones and listened to my downloaded music since I didn't have any damn connection because Josh doesn't have any towers up here.

I just let my imagination take over, sighing happily. Everyone here, with a few issues here and there but everyone's here.

_Everyone but the twins._

* * *

Ashley, Chris, and I were waiting for Josh to get the fire going, all of us still cold. "Let's go, Josh, let's go!" Ashley cheered for him like a cheerleader. "Come on," Josh said in a frustrated tone. "How long do you think it'll take him?" Chris said, and Ashley perked up instantly, "My money's on blankets for everyone." I laughed at that thought, "We'd need a lot of blankets then, and I'm not sure he can provide."

Finally, he got it going and we all clapped, "Yay! I knew you could do it. It just took you a few minutes, to be exact? Faster next time, yeah?" I said with a shit eating grin, "You're such an asshole, Kieara." He said with heavy sarcasm, and I knew he didn't mean it. "One for the swear jar!" I said like a kid, and he rolled his eyes, "Your swear jar is probably overflowing."

We both laughed at that and then silence took over before Josh broke it. "I have a cool quest for Kieara and Chris, Ashley too if she want's to tag along." 

"What is it?" I asked, ready to hear his 'cool quest.' "Somewhere in this crazy place, we use to have a spirit board..." He said and Ashley immediately shot, "A what?"

"Wow, you have a spirit board...." Chris said nobody in particular but himself. "Yeah, yeah. They're fun, right?" Josh asked a not so question- question.

"Wait are you saying we should have a seance...?"

"Those things are a joke, man. They don't do shit."

"One for the swear jar!" I piped up, and Chris sighed. "Uh, I think I left my money in my other pants..."

"Hey Josh, no hot water's kinda a major oversight, doncha think?" Sam said, walking down the stairs. "Yeah, yeah, you just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." Josh said, and then turned to us. "You two can go find the board. Ashley, you can choose whoever you wanna go with." Surprisingly, Ashley decided to go with Josh.

"Let's go, Chris, it'll be like hunting for treasure."

"Except it's like, the treasure is a spooky board."

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing interesting had happened when I and Chris had gone to find the spirit board, but he had found this old costume.

"Really, Chris?" I asked, staring at him in that dumb costume. "What? It's a good idea for a prank." I stared at the other costume, which was the same as his. "Well.... Okay fine, let's do this." A grin rose upon mine and Chris' face, and we high-fived each other before I slipped in the costume. I poked my head around the corner, seeing they were there. 

"Now or never," I said and he started tapping on this metal, which sent a sound throughout the whole basement. I heard Sam and Josh approaching, Ashley trailing behind them, and I got ready. Counting down in my head. Sam's flashlight got closer and closer and then I and Chris popped out at the same time, earning a scream from all three of them. Sam pulled down something, it was too fast to see what it was, and Chris stumbled over it but I just simply jumped over it.  _I'll tease Chris about being out of shape later._ I thought and kept running, slowing down a bit for Chris to catch up and then we both rounded up the stairs, hearing the door failing to open. 

"Oh come on now, why are these doors locked?!" Sam shouted, trying to bust open the door. Josh put his hand protectingly over Sam, stuttering over his words, "To keep out str-strangers!" Ashley was panicking, trying to open the door with Sam, but still, it wouldn't budge.

Both of us had reached them by now, and Chris put his arms out, and I let out a soft laugh. "What?" Sam said confused, and Chris just threw up jazz hands, "Heeey!" 

"What the hell?!" 

"Boom," me and Chris said in unison, "you just got munked!" I pulled down my hood and Sam just let out a frustrated, "What?!"

"Nice. Nice one, that one was good, you two," Josh said after he was out of his daze.

"Oh my god, Chris!" Ashley punched his shoulder playfully, and I just kept laughing. "Why...Why would you do that?"

"There's all this movie crap down here, what were me and Kieara suppose to do with all of it? It was the perfect plan for a prank." 

"Practically begging us, too," I added.

"Are you serious? Oh my god."

"That was too good, wish I was in on that," Josh said, high-fiving us both. Josh finally unlocked the door and Sam opened the door and we all walked in, "I'm ready to admit that your dumb little prank may have had a whiff of humor in it," Sam said, stringing out 'may.' "Not even a whiff, there wasn't any." Ashley said, folding her arms over her body and I scoffed, "Aw c'mon Ashie, it was a tiny bit funny," I added, and she just shook her head and I sighed.

"You get the board?" Josh asked, and I pulled it out from behind me, "Bam! One spirit board to the spirit realm, enjoy your trip!" I exclaimed, backing away but Chris grabbed my arm, "Nuh-uh, you're joining us."

"I am compelled to join you now, what is this witchery?!" We both laughed and I could see jealousy on Ashley's face.

Sam backed up, "Nope! I see a hot bath in my crystal ball, you can go traveling to a different realm though," she said, walking away.

Me and Chris snicked before following Josh, leading us to the room where this witchery will happen.

 


End file.
